El Mayor Jasper Whitlock
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: La vida de uno de los personajes mas enigmaticos de Crepusculo tuvo momentos que cambiaron su existencia. Entra y descubrelos. Viñetas independientes
1. Cambios

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Una historia de uno de los personajes más misteriosos de todos: el Mayor Jasper Whitlock.**

**Serie de Viñetas.**

Cambios.

Vivir como nómada era bueno para algunos, pero comenzaba a creer que yo no era uno de esos que aceptaban vivir el día a día como parte de la experiencia. Me encontraba solo y comenzaba a creer que nada bueno me podría pasar. Había veces que creía que la respuesta estaba en comienzo, en haber sido convertido contra mi voluntad y sin conocimientos previos por Maria, esa vampiresa sangrienta a la que el poder le importaba más que saciar su sed de sangre. Tal vez, y solo tal vez si no me hubiera convertido no habría matado tantos inocentes para cumplir sus caprichos ¿Por qué no hui como mis instintos me lo habían indicado? Ahora sabía bien que huir no me habría asegurado una vida pero si me habría asegurado una muerte, y al morir, no me encontraría hoy aquí, vagando solo.

Matar gente nunca fue un problema para mi desde que era humano simplemente vi las cosas como: "Matar o morir". Fue un honor ser el Mayor más joven de la historia y eso sin que se supiera mi verdadera edad pero en aquel tiempo mataba para lograr un mejor lugar, mataba por mi país y de una manera bizarra ese objetivo cambio y se convirtió en matar por placer, matar por el afecto de la mujer que me arrebato la vida, los sueños, las esperanzas, matar por una mujer a la que ni siquiera amaba. Mirando en retrospectiva no sé que es el amor, yo nunca he amado a una mujer y ahora comienzo a creer que a los inmortales se nos ha negado el privilegio de amar.

Los sentimientos de las personas fueron lo que comenzó a cambiar la perspectiva de mi nueva existencia: ira, miedo, admiración, envidia, pánico... Todas esas sensaciones, todos esos sentimientos que causaba a mis presas, mis victimas, simples humanos enfrentándose a un ser con fuerza superior a la suya, una criatura con una gran belleza que solo servía de señuelo para atraerlos a su muerte. Sentimientos humanos, sentimientos que cambiaron la manera de ver las cosas de un ser inmortal.

Desee y espere que las cosas cambiaran por que no podía seguir vagando sin una cruzada, sin una razón para vivir, para existir, tarde mucho tiempo en admitirlo, en aceptar que me encontraba solo rodeado de ese frio incontenible que hasta un ser muerto como yo podía sentir.

Llegó el momento donde yo no podía sentir por mi mismo nada más que tristeza y miseria, arrepentimiento y soledad, llego ese momento que para sentir algo hacia que otros me hicieran feliz, a donde fuera buscaba un "buen clima emocional". Fue así como en un día de lluvia decidí entrar a una cafetería donde las personas me llenaran con su calidez, me asegure que mi aspecto fuera lo suficientemente humano como para pasar desapercibido y entre.

Sentía a cada paso ansiedad mezclada con felicidad, nunca había experimentado esa mezcla, ese nuevo sentimiento que superaba a creces la miseria. Tan concentrado estaba en este nuevo sentimiento que no me di cuenta que había uno de mi misma especie dentro, uno que olía a cítricos, a flores y a lluvia, hasta ese entonces nunca había percibido un efluvio similar. Busque a la persona que emanaba ese aroma y la vi: era pequeña y grácil cual bailarina, a primera vista parecía tan frágil como una figurilla de porcelana. Camino hasta mí haciéndome llegar la más grande sensación de alivio

—Me has hecho esperar— dijo con su voz musical.

—Lo siento— Me disculpé y baje la cabeza con el gesto más humano y espontaneo que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Tomo mi mano y supe que las cosas solo podrían mejorar de ese momento en adelante.

**N/F: Holis! **

**Estas serán pequeñas viñetas de momentos que fueron importantes en la vida de Jasper, ustedes saben, esos momentos que nosotras quisiéramos conocer.**

**Espero que les gusten.**

**Su amiga: Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	2. Nueva hermana

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

Nueva hermana.

Después de nuestro primer encuentro con Edward y Emmett Cullen las cosas habían sido mejores pero a pesar de ello me sentía un poco extraño, fuera de lugar como si no perteneciera comenzando que su dieta era completamente diferente a la mía, eran "vegetarianos" no tomaban sangre humana, solo animal, lo cual daba a sus ojos una coloración dorada, como oro liquido. También estaba esa manera en que se relacionan con los humanos, actuando como si fueran uno de ellos, pretendiendo ser familia. En aquel tiempo Carlisle y Rosalie pretendían ser hermanos y Esme, Edward y Emmett también pretendían lo mismo. Esperaban incluirnos en la historia, yo me sentía renuente a ello no sabía cómo encajaría en una historia que ya todos los humanos alrededor conocían pero Alice me convenció de integrarme a ellos, de buscarlos. Nunca olvidare los sentimientos de la familia la primera vez que nos vimos: Confusión y miedo. Eso era lo que todos sentían al verme.

En la familia todos tienen su lugar, son felices Carlisle y Emmett tienen a sus esposas, inclusive el solitario Edward disfrutaba de su existencia pacifica, Alice estaba eufórica por pertenecer a una familia y yo era feliz por haberla traido a ellos de haberla llevado hasta su casa donde tenía un padre y una madre, dos hermanos y una hermana, que la cuidarían y querrian del mismo modo que una familia normal haría pero yo, yo no tenía un lugar entre ellos, mi lugar era con Alice, ella era feliz y no podía abandonarla, no era demasiado doloroso siquiera pensarlo, no podría alejarme de ella y volver a ser ese vagabundo triste.

—No tienes que preocuparte —Dijo Edward al leer mis pensamientos— ya eres parte de esta familia, en un tiempo te acostumbraras a todo esto.

—Hola Jasper— me saludo la Srita. Hale.

—Buenas tardes señorita Hale— dije cortésmente a la dama, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa

—No te debes de sentir como un extraño Jasper, esta es tu casa, ahora somos hermanos.

—Aun no puedo verlo de esa manera Señorita Hale— Respondí

—Por favor Jasper, no necesitas ser tan formal.

—No puedo evitarlo señorita, no puedo tutear a nadie, no está en mi naturaleza— Respondí sin mirarla mi tiempo en el ejercito me había vuelto un hombre muy respetuoso y mas con las damas.

—Ya veo… ese será un problema —Dijo muy seriamente, sentí el entorno emocional cambiar— porque si tu insistes en llamarme Señorita Hale yo tendré que llamarte Mayor Jasper Whitlock y ¿tienes idea de lo largo que es ese nombre?— volvió cambiar el entorno emocional, se volvió alegre, una broma.

—Puedo intentarlo Señorita Hale pero no prometo nada— respondí.

Después de unas horas regreso Alice revoloteando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mira Jasper— dijo al mostrarme una credencial. La tome y la mire con detenimiento tenía una imagen de mi querida Alice. Nombre: Alice Cullen.

—Felicidades Alice ahora eres una Cullen— dije sinceramente, cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz me haría feliz a mí.

—Toma Jasper querido, esta es la tuya— me dijo Esme, tome la credencial pero no la mire.

—Alice dijo que no te molestaría ese apellido—dijo Carlisle preocupado por mi reacción tan apática. Rosalie no dejaba de irradiar felicidad y entonces leí el nombre en la credencial: Jasper Hale

—Bienvenido a la familia— dijo Esme

—Tú serás el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, será lo mejor puesto que ambos son rubios— Dijo el doctor Cullen.

—Señor Hale— dijo Rosalie e hizo una reverencia exagerada

—Señor Hale— dijo Emmett con una formalidad fingida y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Está bien Rosalie— Dije extrañado por llamarla por su nombre pero tenía que hacerlo porque sabía que no pararían de llamarme "Señor Hale" hasta que yo accediera a tutearla además que ahora si era oficial, ya era un miembro de la familia— Mejor dicho está bien hermanita —dije mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

**N/F: Hola!**

**Segundo capitulo. Espero que haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto!**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	3. Imposible

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todo pertencece a Stephanie Meyer.**

Imposible

Aun no me podía relacionar con las personas de una manera tan natural como los demás lo hacían, la sangre aun me tentaba y por tal me debía quedar en la casa la mayoría del tiempo solo.

Cuanto silencio.

Cuanta paz.

Con tanta tranquilidad puedo hasta escuchar mis pensamientos.

Vivir en "familia" es bastante interesante con nuestros "padres" y con mis "hermanos".

Carlisle y Esme están casados desde hace no se cuanto tiempo, Rosalie y Emmett se casaron por quinta vez la semana pasada, Edward está solo y Alice y yo no estamos casados, la verdad es que la amo pero no estoy seguro de cómo funciona eso de las bodas para los de nuestro tipo ya que nosotros no nos ajustamos precisamente a los votos tradicionales con su "hasta que la muerte nos separe" por lo cual, el matrimonio, no era algo que tuviera mucho sentido para mí.

En general me parecía bastante ridículo los trajes, la ceremonia, la cursilería, es demasiado para mí, yo me consideraba un hombre más práctico y simple, en los tiempos austeros de la guerra decir "te amare por siempre" significaba por siempre, no necesitaba una ceremonia ni que un tipo viniera y me dijera lo que ya sabía: que amare a Alice por siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, lo prospero y lo adverso hasta que la muerte, o lo que sea, nos separe.

Aun recuerdo mi vida, nunca pensé en el amor ni siquiera en las chicas, yo estaba demasiado ocupado en el ejército, a mis 16 años y lo único que quería era ser un héroe de guerra.

Escuche un auto acercándose, me saco de mis pensamientos. Supuse que habían llegado los demás, si bien no puedo ver el futuro estaba más que seguro de que Alice vendría corriendo y me daría un beso y me contaría como había estado su día en el instituto.

Espere y espere pero no llego, baje por las escaleras a buscarla.

—Emmett ¿sabes donde esta Alice?— pregunte al grandulón

—No dijo a donde iba pero salió hace unos minutos por la puerta del norte —respondió mientras encendía la televisión— Hoy se puso ese perfume que le regalaste, seguro puedes seguir su olor.

Le agradecí y salí por la puerta. Inmediatamente encontré su olor, lo seguí tal como dijo Emmett y llegue al garaje y la vi sentada sobre una caja de madera, de ella emanaban grandes olas de tristeza.

—Te estaba buscando— dije y la abrace, un soldado no debe demostrar sus sentimientos pero que va, Alice me hacia cambiar, me hacia hacer cosas que yo nunca consideraría, como su obsesión por la ropa.

—Lo sé— Respondió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunte al notar que su humor no mejoraba , entonces lo vi: ella sostenía con sus delicados y blancos dedos la única fotografía que tenia de su madre, supongo, del día de su boda.

—¿Me amas?— Pregunto.

—No necesitas confirmación de ello— Respondí y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de mi dulce Alice, ella creía que no la amaba sin pensarlo dos veces me arrodille frente a ella

—Alice Cullen ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?— Alice simplemente sonrió con la más grande y bella de las sonrisas del universo y se lanzo a mis brazos.

Y sí acababa de hacer algo que hace una hora me hubiera parecido imposible.

**N/F: Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ya saben la mejor manera de hacérmelo saber es por sus reviews. Mil gracias por leer.**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	4. Historias de guerra

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Historias de guerra**

Nunca había comprendido cual es el punto de tener tanta ropa, pensé mientras veía a Alice buscar algo que ponerse en su gigantesco armario, había aproximadamente 200 pares de zapatos, la verdad es que podrían ser más pero tenía miedo de contarlos. Estar a la moda, no entiendo para qué, pero si a Alice le gusta y la hace feliz me parece bien.

—Jasper... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?— Preguntó mi ángel a la moda

—No necesitas preguntar antes por permiso, solo pregunta— Le sonreí

—Bueno más que una pregunta es una petición.

—Pide lo que quieras.

—¿Me puedes contar una de tus historias?— Preguntó

—¿Mis historias?

—Sí, una historia de guerra— dijo, bastante emocionada

Yo no le podía contar a mi frágil Alice una historia de guerra llena de horrores, eso no era adecuado para una dama y menos para la dama que amo, pero tampoco la podía desilusionar.

—Está bien.

—¡Fantástico!— Exclamo y se sentó en el piso como una niña pequeña.

—Bien, esta es la última batalla que tuve y es la única que he perdido— Dije resignado

—¿Perdiste esta batalla?

—sí.

—¿Fue una batalla dura?

—Sí

—¿Y contra quien fue?

—Si me sigues haciendo preguntas ya no será emocionante esta "historia de guerra"

—Está bien

—Me encontraba en terreno desconocido un lugar extraño y espeluznante— Comencé a narrar.

—¿Espeluznante de "casa de terror llena de arañas" o "espeluznante de tengo miedo de no salir vivo de aquí"?— Pregunto rápidamente.

—La segunda.

—Oh, está bien.

—Como decía. Este lugar espeluznante estaba lleno de enemigos con grandes habilidades.

—Habilidades como... ¿ver el futuro y controlar tus sentimientos?— Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez yo no respondí simplemente la mire con reproche

—Está bien, me callo— Dijo resignada y nuevamente le sonreí.

—Pero entre ellos destacaba uno: el más temible de todos, aterrador e imparable, te puede torturar hasta la locura a pesar de su aspecto frágil y delicado— Dije con voz misteriosa.

—¿Que es lo que te hizo?— Pregunto aterrada mirando mis cicatrices.

—Tranquila Alice, no pasa nada— dije en tono conciliador y solté una ola de tranquilidad

—Está bien— Respondió tranquila.

—Yo esperaba no tener que enfrentarme solo a esta criatura, pero era una batalla en la que no podía tener ayuda alguna.

—Es que no tenias una Alice para ayudarte— dijo orgullosa de sí misma al tiempo que me guiñó un ojo.

—No me hubieras ayudado— Respondí riendo.

—¿Por qué no?...Está bien me callo.

—Así pues en desventaja y a sabiendas de que era imposible que saliera intacto me lance a la lucha. Fue espeluznante y difícil, no podía escapar pero por alguna extraña razón no quería huir de allí, era como si estuviera atado a este ser y no tuviese alternativa más que someterme a sus torturas— Dije

—¿Y cómo fue que escapaste?— Preguntó un confundida.

—No lo hice.

—Pero entonces— Se quedo pensativa.

—No vale ver el futuro para saber el final de la historia— Dije contrariado.

—No lo hare pero dime ¿qué fue lo que te hizo ese monstruo?— Pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por una de las cicatrices de mi brazo

—No creo que quieras saber, es demasiado aterrador y no quiero asustarte— Respondí.

—Quiero saber.

—Está bien. Ese pequeño "monstruo" me…— hice una pausa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Me vistió con Armani— dije fingiendo terror

—¿Era yo?— Preguntó

—Sí.

—¿Aterrador?

—Terrorífico.

Por varios minutos no hizo más que pucheros.

—¿Te ofendí?— Pregunte tratando de identificar los sentimientos que emanaban de ella

—No, pero, me acabo de dar cuenta de que necesitas otro traje de Giorgio Armani, vamos de compras ¿sí?

Y eso desencadeno un montón de ideas para vestirme eso era tan típico de Alice, ir de compras en el momento más extraño y ¿sabes? comprar ropa no era mi máxima ilusión pero por ella lo seria, por Alice lo que sea.

—También necesitaras unos zapatos para el traje— Dijo emocionada.

—Por supuesto —Respondí— y una corbata.

**N/F: Hola! Espero que estén disfrutando de esta pequeña historia y ya saben algún comentario, sugerencia o queja "Review this story"**

**Gracias por leer. Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	5. Primer dia de escuela

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Primer día de escuela**

Por Alice lo que sea. Por Alice lo que sea. Por Alice lo que sea.

Me repetía una y otra vez en el camino al instituto. Carlisle creía que ya estaba bien controlada mi necesidad por la sangre humana y que ya era seguro para los humanos que fuera a la escuela. No debería de ser difícil apegarme a la historia aunque creo que podría resultar un poco exasperante no estar cerca de Alice.

Al llegar a la escuela me pregunte si en verdad sería tan sencillo como había dicho Emmett o si tendría la fortaleza necesaria para no matarlos, Carlisle ponía demasiada fe en mi.

Cada humano de esa escuela podría morir en cuestión de segundos podría escoger uno al azar, para un vampiro todos huelen demasiado bien.

Y como si tener que controlarme a cada instante no fuera suficiente tengo que sobrevivir el remolino de emociones que causa Rosalie, mi "hermana", creo que debí suponer los sentimientos que provoca: admiración, lujuria y celos. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos esperaba que con el paso del día los sentimientos disminuyeran pero eso nunca ocurrió por el contrario los sentimientos parecían crecer.

Estaba tan ocupado tratando de no matar a nadie que no me di cuenta que los sentimientos venían de las chicas deje de pensar en la sed y me dedique a escuchar los susurros.

—¿Ya viste al hermano de Rosalie? es muy atractivo.

—Sí, se llama Jasper.

—Parece una estrella de Hollywood.

—¿Tendrá novia?

—Me encantan los chicos como él.

—A mí los rubios.

No pude evitar reírme bajo por los comentarios, la clase termino y me encamine al laboratorio de Quimica donde me golpeo la peor o más bien la mejor esencia de toda la escuela, una chica, paso a un lado de mi, tuve que soportar dos impulsos: el primero matarla ahí mismo y el segundo salir corriendo a velocidad vampírica. Decidí no salir corriendo y no matarla, por mi familia y por mi Alice y entonces recordé algo.

_-Flash Back_-

—Cuando no puedas pensar en nada más que la sed de sangre y sientas que no podrás soportar más, abre esto, ni un segundo antes ni uno después— Dijo Alice al introducir una nota en el bolsillo de mi abrigo luego me dio un dulce y pequeño beso

-_Fin del Flash Back-_

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo pero estaba vacío, luego en el derecho, mis dedos temblorosos se toparon con un áspero trozo de papel. Lo saque cuidadosamente y lo desdoble, me recibió una muy familiar caligrafía: pequeña y pulcra.

_"Jasper: _

_Sé que no lo harás._

_Te amo. Alice._

_P.D. No puedo esperar a verte"_

Volví a doblar la notita y la metí en mi bolsillo nuevamente. El resto del día seria sencillo.

**N/F: **

**Algun comentario, sugerencia o queja ya saben "Review this story"**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Su amiga: Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	6. La bailarina y el soldado

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**La bailarina y el soldado.**

Siendo un soldado entrenado para matar poco a poco se van perdiendo los sentimientos, cada muerte hace que tu corazón muera lentamente y un día te das cuenta de que ya no sientes, ya nada te importa.

Los objetos los puedes romper, los animales los puedes matar, las personas importan menos que los animales, puedes matar a cualquiera que se atraviese un tu camino, puedes torturarlos hasta la muerte y puedes tener a las mujeres que quieras, nunca lo hice, a mi me enseñaron a respetar a las damas y no a tratarlas como objetos desechables y eso era una enseñanza grabada con fuego.

A pesar de que nunca le falte el respeto a una mujer, ellas eran y son humanos, personas y como todo lo demás, deje de tomarle importancia, eran vidas que podría tomar sin miramientos y con facilidad aunque era humano, era muy bueno en mi "trabajo" o más bien era muy bueno matando gente para mi país.

Más tarde me convertí en vampiro y las cosas empeoraron, todo se volvió aun más frágil, podía matar a un humano en cuestión de segundos, podía romper las cosas más resistentes con mis manos. "Viví" hiriendo personas, matando para saciar mi sed y dejando atrás familia y amigos de mis victimas.

Me sentía maldito, entre todo lo frágil y mejor, para bien de todos, tome la decisión de no romper nada, no herir a nadie, mantenerme alejado de las cosas frágiles.

Lo intente, de verdad que lo hice, pero no pude mantenerme alejado de ella, la mas frágil de las criaturas, como una pieza de cristal. El tacto de sus manos en las mías me hacían sentir culpable, tan delicadas y las mías tan... toscas.

—Por favor Jasper— Me pidió por milésima vez.

—Temo herirte— Respondí en un susurro

—No me harás daño— Dijo intentando darme ánimos

—Temo herirte— Repetí

—No lo harás— Me aseguro, no podía creer la cantidad de confianza que depositaba en mi.

—Siempre he querido hacerlo, no recuerdo si lo hice cuando humana y no lo hice con nadie cuando me convertí en inmortal por lo primero que vi cuando desperté fue a ti, yo quiero que seas tú.

Ella confiaba en mi "No me harás daño" me había asegurado y yo estaba seguro de que antes de herirla moriría, Alice no debería de sufrir por nada y ahora yo la estaba haciendo sufrir con mi temor, pero no podía arriesgarme, no quería herir a mi bailarina, no quería herir a mi pequeña muñeca.

—Lo he visto, Jasper— Dijo usando su última carta, me di cuenta de que estaba causándole dolor al no cumplir sus sueños.

Solté sus manos y me levante, le sonreí y le ofrecí mi brazo el cual ella lo sujeto, caminamos hacia el centro de la habitación. Tomo mis manos y las puso en su pequeña cintura, rodeo mi cuello con sus frágiles y delicados brazos y comenzó a deslizarse de un lado hacia otro, con pasos pequeños y gráciles.

Ella no dejaría de ser delicada y frágil y yo no dejaría de ser un soldado, así éramos, así seriamos por siempre y yo la amaba sin importar que la tenga que cuidar como el tesoro mas valioso y ella me amaba sin importarle que la cuide de esa manera.

La mire a los ojos y me di cuenta de su felicidad porque al fin había comprendido lo que ella trataba de decirme.

—¿El soldadito de plomo y la bailarina, verdad?— Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—No —Respondí— Alice y Jasper.

**N/F: Hola! De nuevo gracias por leerme y gracias por los reviews! n/n**


	7. Aburrimiento

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Aburrimiento**

Creo que de todos los sentimientos que puedo percibir el aburrimiento es el más común y más en la escuela donde la mayoría de los alumnos se duermen, literalmente, en sus clases. Los humanos se aburren muy fácilmente y por estar aburridos no se dan cuenta de lo divertidos que pueden llegar a ser.

Y ahora me encontraba con el perfecto ejemplo: Isabella Swan.

Edward debería de confiar más en ella no creo que sea tan peligroso que se quede sola, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no pasaría nada si se quedaba sola aunque tampoco pasaría nada si me quedaba a cuidarla y ver si su suerte era realmente tan mala como decían.

Edward no quería ir a cazar pero ya era necesario hacía varias semanas que no iba y no podría permitirse correr riesgos con Bella. La tomo de la cintura y le dio un suave beso, en verdad que no lo envidiaba al tener una novia humana.

—Si necesitas algo o quieres que vuelva solo llámame ¿de acuerdo?— Le preguntó Edward a Bella

—Claro, además para eso me quedo con Jasper. No creo que nada malo pase estando con el— Respondió Bella.

—Está bien— Murmuró Edward incrédulo

—No te preocupes Edward, pasaran un gran tiempo de calidad juntos— Dijo Alice desde la puerta

_La cuidaré lo prometo. _Pensé para Edward

—Eso espero— Me respondió en un susurro demasiado bajo como para que Bella no lo escuchara. Después de eso salieron todos juntos en dirección al bosque. Bella y yo nos quedamos solos.

Ninguno dijo algo en un buen rato, ella se sentó en un sillón y yo hice lo mismo.

—Si… y quedamos solo tú y yo— Dije intentando iniciar una conversación para que no se aburriera yo no me aburriría fácil porque el ser vampiro es muy entretenido.

—Si...—Respondió Bella— Y… ¿Qué cuentas?

— Esto y aquello, lo mismo de siempre Bella y ¿tú qué cuentas?— Pregunté.

—Lo mismo de siempre —Respondió y luego añadió— Y... ¿Normalmente qué haces?

—Tú sabes... Cosas de vampiros.

—Ah— Murmuró y ambos estuvimos callados otro rato.

—Y tú normalmente qué haces?— Pregunté.

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello… Tu sabes cosas de humanos— Respondió después de buscar la respuesta adecuada

Nuevamente a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió que decir por un buen rato.

—Humm...—Suspiró Bella

—Humm...— Suspiré yo.

—Si…— Dijo— Está haciendo algo de frio ¿no crees?— Preguntó irónicamente.

—Sí— Respondí.

Hubo silencio por una hora aproximadamente. Con eso confirmé mi teoría: Los humanos se aburren muy fácil.

—¿Ya terminó el tiempo de calidad de Alice?— Preguntó justo cuando yo lo iba a preguntar también

—Digamos que nos divertimos muchísimo— Dije en tono de broma

—Claro, fue divertidísimo — Respondió sarcásticamente.

Después de eso salí y me di cuenta de que en efecto los humanos se aburren y son un poco aburridos o seria que… ¿A caso yo los aburro?

**N/F: Hola! De nuevo millones de gracias por leer, espero que estén genial. Nos vemos pronto el sig. Cap! Su amiga: Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	8. Cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

El cumpleaños de Alice esta por llegar y aun no se que hacer para darle una sorpresa pero por supuesto es algo complicado sorprenderla.

-No tienes por que hacer nada Jasper- Dijo Alice al pasar a mi lado

-Aun no planeaba nada- respondi

-Cuando lo hagas- corrigio

-No lo planeo, en serio- dije intentando que lo creyera pero no tuvo mucho efecto

-Ah y no cuentes con que Emmett y Rose te ayuden con las decoraciones, tienen unas ideas extrañas acerca de como decorar para un cumpleaños-

-Ok lo tendre en cuenta- dije sin pensar y delate mi plan

-Pense que no estabas planeando nada- Dijo y se fue sonriendo

Al siguiente dia ocurrio lo mismo, en el instante en que pensaba algo ella me decia por que no debia hacerlo

-No me gusta esa tienda-

-Ya tengo esos zapatos en ocho colores diferentes-

-El amarillo no me luce bien-

-No es mi estilo-

-Tengo seis como esas faldas solo que de diferente tela-

Ya estaba cansado de no poder escojer algo y que ella no me lo cancelara.

-No hagas nada- Dijo Edward al escuchar mi conflicto interno

_Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar asi nada mas._

-No pasara desapercibido- Respondio con una sonrisa en los labios y com mi poder especial pude notar que no mentia, que estaba bastante confiado, demaciado confiado para mi gusto.

_¿Te lo dijo Alice?_

-No-

_¿Como se que Alice no te lo dijo y tu lo haces para que las cosas sean asi?_

-¿Que?-

_No lo se..._

Solo confia en mi. De acuerdo, era mi hermano y los hermanos se apoyan entre ellos, ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo que suelen hacer-

_Confiare en ti_

_-_No hagas nada_-  
_

Segui el consejo de Edward y me di por vencido en mi eterna lucha para intentar ocultarle algo a Alice.

-¿Hoy no planeas nada?- me pregunto mi dulce Alice

-No- respondi secamente

-¿Nada de nada?-

-No-

-Ok- murmuro, levantando una ceja a manera de escepticismo

-No planeo nada- dije

-Esta bien- acepto y se fue

El dia del cumpleaños de Alice todos le dieron maravillosos presentes, joyas finas, ropas de diseñador, zapatos impactantes, inclusive un nuevo y reluciente auto. Despues de la entrega de los presentes todos se retiraron y nos dejaron solos,tome su delicada y fina mano blanca con la mia y comence a caminar sin rumbo fijo ella simplemente se dejo llevar.

No tenia un presente para ella, gracias Edward.

Era muy tarde para salir a comprar algo.

Y entonces la vi. Era la mas alejada y solitaria, la mas palida y triste, la mas bella y perfumada.

Todo el mundo dice que los pequeños detalles son lo que mas se valora en este mundo que las cosas materiales y costosas no importa auqnue a la mayoria de las personas les importa mas el precio que la intension, ella es Alice no la mayoria de las personas y Alice es dulce y tierna como ella, como esa pequeña solitaria del campo.

Camine a paso lento hacia ella con Alice de mi mano, estire el brazo y con un movimiento rapido y silencioso la tome del tallo.

-Una rosa para una Alice- Dije al darsela, me miro con sus grandes ojos oro y luego bajo la mirada hacia la rosita blanca

-Feliz cumpleaños- le susurre al oido y ella me respondio con un suave "gracias"

* * *

**N/F: Ya se que me odian por haber tardado tantisimo en actualizar y bueno esta vez no tengo excusa.**

**Este capitulo se me ocurrio por que ya se hacerca el cumpleaños de mis amigos Rigel y Nico asi que pense mmm ¿que haran los Cullen en los cumpleaños? bueno esta es la respuesta a esa pregunta rn vivo y en directo de mi retorcida imaginacion haha.**

**Me disculpo por el aura depresiva que tiene este capitulo pero asi estoy hoy, creo que ese es mi estado la mayor parte del tiempo....  
**

**Gracias por leerme, por los reviews, por los alertas, por añadirme a sus listas de favoritos (autor e historia) es todo un honor.**

**-Sweet bloody dreams-  
**


	9. Reprobado

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Crepusculo me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Reprobado.**

Como todo asistir a la escuela tiene sus ventajas y desventajas: lo divertido es... No se si se le puede llamar divertido pero lo "entretenido" es ver las reacciones humanas, su comportamiendo es bastante interesante es algo predecible pero es interesante ver como se desenvuelven entre ellos; lo aburrido es tener que pretender que aprendo algo dia con dia, si bien las cosas cmbian de un dia para otro no es como si todo el programa escolar fuera a cambiar tan rapido ademas cuando estas cambian no comienzas a aprender desde cero y bueno adecir verdad y seguro esto sonara un poco egolatra aun en mi mente no soy tan distraido como para no aprender rapido las cosas a mis propios criterios voy bastante mas avanzado que mis demas compañeros de curso. Pensaba mientras entraba a mi clase de historia "otra materia obligatoria" decia Carlisle cuando le habia sugerido saltarme la clase pero bueno, estabamos iniciando un nuevo curso en un nuevo lugar asi que debia de hacer todo otra vez.

-Se que te gustara la clase de historia Jasper- Me dijo Alice al salir de la casa

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunte curioso

-Solo lo se- me respondio con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

-¿Que has visto?- quise saber

-Nada por lo que debas preocuparte- Eso me dejo tranquilo ya que si no debia de preocuparme es por que Alice no corria ningun peligro.

-Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo a manera de despedida

-¿No nos veremos a la salida?- pregunte algo nervioso

-Nos veremos antes- sonrio

-Esta bien hasta entonces- dije al darme cuenta de que Alice no me diria nada mas. Entre al salon aun preguntandome por que Alice creia que nos veriamos antes, entre aun distraido a la clase.

-Hoy hablaremos de la Guerra Civil- Dijo el profesor. Genial la guerra civil, cuando la has vivido se supone que no tendras problemas para recordarla y pasar una clase de preparatoria.

-Encontraran un libro en sus lugares espero que lo aprecien y lo estudien con sumo cuidado ya que yo mismo lo he escrito- Abri el libro nada mas para pretender que en verdad lo estaba leyendo pero despues de un rato me di cuenta de todos los errores que tenia.

-Profesor...-dije calmadamente -disculpe pero su libro contiene unos cuantos errores-

-¿ah si como cual?- pregunto el profesor al momento en que percibia una fuerte hostilidad de su parte

-pues para comenzar...- dije pero el profesor me interrumpio

-¿cree poder dar la clase usted Sr. Whitlock?- pregunto groseramente

-A decir verdad si, Señor.- respondi sinceramente

-¿Que acaso usted es un experto del tema?- dijo sarcasticamente

-Tecnicamente si, Señor- respondi nuevamente

-Fantastico, por favor, la clase es suya- me indico mientras se sentaba refunfuñado en su escritorio

-La Guerra de Secesión o Guerra Civil Estadounidense fue un conflicto significativo en la historia de los Estados Unidos de América, que tuvo lugar entre los años 1861 y 1865. Los dos bandos enfrentados fueron las fuerzas de los estados del Norte contra los recién formados Estados Confederados de América, integrados por once estados del Sur que proclamaron su independencia...- Comence tranquilamente a explicar lo que habia vivido hacia tantos años, al pensar en ello sentia cierta nostalgia por mi lugar de origen, por el ejercito al que me uni a tan corta edad, era un poco gracioso comparar mis pensamientos de aquella epoca con los de mis compañeros de escuela, todo era tan diferente ahora.

-¿Cree que esto es gracioso?- me pregunto el profesor cuando iba a llegar al segundo año de guerra en el 11 de Enero de 1863

-¿Deberia de ser gracioso?-pregunte temiendo responder con la opcion incorrecta

-No se pase de listo conmigo joven- dijo intentando lucir autoritario, eso de joven no estaba bien ya que en realidad podria ser su tatara tatara abuelo pero en fin

-No lo hago-

-Por favor tome sus cosas y retirese de mi clase por un tiempo indefinido-

-¿Disculpe?- pregunte algo sorprendido por la reaccion del profesor

-Cuando aprenda a respetar a los expertos del tema podra regresar-

-Disculpe profesor pero dudo mucho que usted sea un experto del tema su libro tiene bastantes errores- Explique

-No lo quiero volver a ver en mi clase señor, tomara el curso el proximo semestre con la profesora Lilian- sentencio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me esta reprobando en la materia?- pregunte

-Eso mismo quiere decir. Vea el lado bueno, tiene vacasiones de la clase de historia. Buenas tardes- Dijo mientras me empujaba hacia el pasillo con mis cosas en sus brazos.

-Aqui tiene- Dijo y cerro la puerta en mi cara

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Alice que estaba recargada en la pared frente a la puerta

-Supongo que no debia de estudiar historia- dije resignado

-No pero hay otra materia que si deberias estudiar-

-¿Cual?- pregunte

-La materia es muy interesante y se que te gustara, se llama Alice- dijo sonriente y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos

-Creo que esa materia si me gustara- dije y la bese.

* * *

**N/F: Gracias por esperar se que me tarde mucho pero he tenido bastantes problemas.**

**Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Me encantaria saber sus opiniones asi que por favor dejenlas en un review. **

**Gracias y hasta pronto... Espero.**

**-Sweet Bloody Dreams-**


	10. Feliz Cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer...**

**

* * *

**

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

Desde hacia varios días Edward me había divertido sobre el olor de Bella pero no lo había creído. Cada que lo mencionaba pensaba que era una exageración inclusive cuando nos quedamos Alice y yo con ella en el Hotel en Phoenix no me había parecido particularmente especial, solamente era sangre, sangre de otra humana.

Por esa misma razón no me había podido controlar cuando ocurrió. No la culpo por que fue solo un error a cualquiera le podría haber pasado y no era correcto culparla, todo había sido mi responsabilidad, debí de creer en su palabra y en su voluntad, si no le hubiera sobre estimado esto no habría pasado.

Mientras todos cantábamos Feliz Cumpleaños no pensaba en otra cosa mas que la letra de la canción, se que es algo tonto para que ocupe la mente ávida de un vampiro pero así era. No quería pensar en nada más que los sentimientos que llenaban la habitación: Felicidad, sorpresa y un poco de molestia por parte de Bella.

Alice había planeado todo durante algunos días las flores las había traído especialmente para ella y el pastel lo había ordenado desde un principio, aunque fuera únicamente para Bella ella quería que fuera impactante. La celebración tenía el toque de Alice por donde quiera que la mirase, sonreí al pensar en ello.

Y luego los regalos. Primero el que Emmett instalaría. Bella reía por la ocurrencia de Emmett de instalarlo antes de que ella pudiera decir que no, por alguna razón comprendía por que a ella no le gustaban los regalos simplemente parecía que los objetos eran poco a cambio de lo que estaba ganando con Edward, una nueva familia, y amor de parte todos inclusive de mi desde hacia un tiempo me comenzó a agradar era una lastima que todos pensaran que la atacaría.

Ahora otro regalo, vi como sus dedos delgados y pálidos abrieron el papel y entonces un sonido muy conocido para mis oídos, la piel rasgándose.

_—No hay problema—_ Me dije a mi mismo, siempre y cuando no sangre y entonces una pequeña gota salio de la herida y fue a parar al piso. El frenesí no se soltaba hasta que comencé a pensar en que gran desperdicio era, sangre fresca frente a mí, y note el olor peculiar de Bella. Era dulce y embriagante, mi garganta comenzó a quemar pero decidí que ella no era una presa sino una hermana. Mi mente estaba clara hasta que mi cuerpo actuó sin razón.

Un salto y estaba cerca de ella, Edward la aparto y choco contra la mesa quebrando el cristal en miles pedacitos que fueron a parar a su piel. Debí suponer que la relativa paz que vino con el golpe no duraría pues la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros por el brazo de Bella, el olor y el color me volvieron loco, quería parar pero no podía. Estaba fuera de control.

Mis hermanos me sacaron del salón y lo único que pude hacer fue echarle una última mirada a la perfecta fiesta de cumpleaños que mi esposa había planeado y a la destrozada cumpleañera.

_—Feliz cumpleaños Bella—_ Pensé amargamente y deje que me arrastraran lejos de ella.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Hola a todos:**

**Me quiero disculpar con todos ustedes que me leen y me dejan reviews por haber abandonado la historia por tanto tiempo pero como algunos sabrán inicie un nuevo proyecto llamado "Mi Hombre Lobo" La razón por la cual lo inicie fue por que hace un tiempo me sentí en el lugar de Bella, abandonada, y pensé que si esa persona que me había dejado regresaba ya no volvería con ella, en ese momento desee tener un buen amigo al cual recurrir y me di cuenta de que Bella no debió de regresar con Edward, a pesar de que lo adoro, me parece patético que la historia pase así (patético en el sentido de que era casi mi misma situación, sin los vampiros ni hombres lobo por desgracia =) )Así que me dedique por completo a ese nuevo proyecto y hasta hoy me di cuenta de que no estaba bien ser como campanita y solo albergar un sentimiento.**

**Espero puedan disculpar a esta voluble escritora.**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y mi nota y también por los reviews que me dejan por que a parte de que me hacen saber sus opiniones me encanta recibirlos.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	11. Graduacion

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

Graduación.**

Otra graduación, que diversión, como la mayoría de las cosas humanas que Alice insiste en que haga me parecen aburridas e insulsas. No quiero ir a mi graduación, a la cuarta graduación.

Y después de esto otro tedio, la universidad, decidir que estudiar es un gran paso para la mayoría, si no es que para todos, los humanos pero para mí es como decidir de qué color usar la camisa, puedo cambiar mi decisión mil y un veces y aun tener tiempo para hacer otra cosa. Antropología, Piscología, Letras eran materias que siempre me habían gustado pero nunca había pensado en estudiar claro que cuando yo era joven y humano era un imposible ir a la universidad.

—Dime Jasper ¿Qué estudiaras esta vez?— Pregunto Emmett sabiendo de mi estado de ánimo, imposible no saberlo.

—Creo que estudiare filosofía.

—Ah, tú y otra de tus pseudo-ciencias —Dijo y se rió, sentí la burla y la alegría que le causaba no tener que ir a la preparatoria de Forks más tiempo.

—Creí que a ti si te gustaba ir a la escuela— Dije recordando como todas las mañanas él era el más entusiasmado por llegar al instituto.

—Solo me gusta por ir a molestar a Bella —Respondió y se encogió de hombros.

—Jasper te elegí una nueva camisa, necesito que vengas para ver si va con los colores de tu traje— Dijo Alice con un montón de ropa en sus brazos.

—Jaja ve a que tu esposa te vista— Dijo Emmett y se sentó frente al televisor.

—Permíteme— Le dije a Alice y tome la ropa que traía en sus brazos, como caballero sureño no podía permitir que ella las cargara.

—Gracias— Dijo mi Alice y comenzó a explicarme el por qué cambio de decisión sobre la camisa.

—Entonces me di cuenta de que el color azul era de la temporada pasada, además que en época de invierno se usan los colores oscuros así que creí que te ibas a ver fuera de temporada, oh ¿por qué no lo note? Los colores de esta paleta son los que más le favorecen a tus ojos…

—Me alegro que lo notaras— Respondí

— Primero ponte esta— Dijo y me dio una camisa de azul claro.

—Claro— Dije y me la puse, aun no terminaba de abotonarla cuando cambio de opinión.

—Mejor esta.

—Claro— Dije de nuevo y me dispuse a cambiar de camisa.

—El verde tal vez se vea mejor.

—Eso mismo pienso yo— Respondí y tome la camisa que me tendía.

Pasaron tres horas y Alice me había hecho que me cambiara dos mil quinientas veces, las conté cada una y ese fue el total, no me molestaba cambiarme, ni me molestaba perder el tiempo por que el tiempo con Alice no era tiempo perdido, me gustaba ver como fruncía un poco el ceño mientras se alejaba para apreciar su elección, también me gustaba como se emocionaba cuando cambiaba de idea.

—Creo que te veías mejor con la primera— Dijo aun pensándolo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, no, oh nada mas hice que te cambiaras muchas veces para llegar al conjunto inicial— Se lamentó y me pareció encantadora, una muñeca apenada.

— No importa Alice— Dije y la abrace.

—Gracias Jasper— Respondió mi muñeca y salió corriendo hacia el armario no tardo ni dos segundos completos en cambiarse y ponerse un vestido— Lista para verte subir al podio.

No comprendía bien porque a Alice le emocionaba cada uno de los eventos tal vez debería preguntárselo.

— Es porque no recuerdo mi graduación— Respondió, seguro que ya había visto que iba a preguntar.

—Lo lamento, nunca lo pensé así— Me disculpe, mis modales sureños seguían notándose.

— No te disculpes, además que si hubiera tenido un novio cuando era humana me hubiera gustado ir a su graduación.

Le di un suave beso antes de subir al podio y desde arriba podía ver como tomaba fotografías de cada uno de mis compañeros y de mí. Pensé en lo que había dicho y me erguí listo para recibir mi diploma con orgullo.

A la salida del auditorio tome la delicada mano de Alice entre las mías y caminamos hacia nuestro auto, los demás se habían aburrido de esperarnos.

—¿Y entonces filosofía?— Pregunto Alice.

—Cuatro años y tendrás otra graduación— Respondí y ella sonrió.

Solo cuatro años, se irían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

**N/F: Hola a todos los que esperaron otro capitulo, espero puedan disculparme por tardar tanto, tanto, tantísimo tiempo en actualizar pero tuve un bloqueo creativo y pues pasaron muchas cosas que me impidieron continuar tan pronto como todos quisiéramos. Por favor acepten las disculpas de esta escritora apenada y hasta pronto..!**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


End file.
